Egoísta
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Will era un chico tímido, relajado y bondadoso; pero eso no le impide ser egoísta, menos con la persona que le gusta. Solangelo


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Egoísta

Will era un chico normalmente relajado, incluso siendo el medico cabecera del campamento por tener capacidades sanadoras, era alguien que podía decir "Calma, saldrá bien" con toda la seguridad del mundo. Nico di Angelo podía ser quizás, la primera persona que lograba desbalancear su estilo.

Si, a veces peleaba con la cabina de Ares o se molestaba cuando dañaban un carro-cofcofAnnabethcofcof-no obstante eran las circunstancias, no la gente; hasta que llego el hijo de Hades.

Incluso desde el principio, sentía que había algo más en el él; Will solo era un año mayor y lo conoció antes de la muerte de su hermana, había tenido curiosidad por él, le parecía increíble cómo se sorprendía y asombraba por todo-aunque curiosamente, no le resultaba irritante-nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablar, entre que sus actividades no colindaban con la cabaña Hermes y él siempre fue algo tímido con las personas; nunca espero que el chico se marcharía tan pronto como vino.

Luego estuvo las ocasiones que lo vio en la batalla del Laberinto y en la batalla de Manhatthan, para variar-nótese el sarcasmo-él estuvo ocupado en enfermería y cada vez que quería hablar con Nico-sin importar lo tímido que fuera-lo llamaban y para cuando fuera a ver, el chico se había desaparecido y si volvía, era el último en enterarse.

Podía parecer raro de alguien que solo lo había visto en la lejanía, dándose cuenta de sus acciones y de cómo era, pero él veía más allá de ser el hijo de Hades. Todos los trataban como si fuera el propio Hades, lo que siempre le parecía estúpido; ¿Acaso hacían como que Percy era Poseidón? Si, Nico podía invocar esqueletos y tenía muchos poderes frikis, y cada vez que los había visto usar era por una buena causa; teniendo tanto poder podría haberlo usado en su beneficio y se mataba para luchar por personas que generalmente lo rechazaban. Solo necesitaba saber eso para saber que quería ser su amigo.

Will siempre fue del tipo desinteresado; y lamentaba conocer tan pocas personas como él. No es que se quejara de la gente que le rodeaba, pero parecían que todos hacían las cosas por algo; que si los de Hefestos hacían armas para querer reconocimiento, que las de Afrodita "aconsejaban" en el amor para terminar rompiendo los romances que hacían por diversión, que los de Ares "entrenaban" solo para exhibir su fuerza a otros, ¿era demasiado pedir que alguien hiciera algo solo por otra persona? Aun si él no era el mejor arquero o el mejor músico, por eso se alegró de tener el don de la curación; podría ayudar a otros de esa forma.

Fue una de las cosas que le conmovió de Nico; no le importaba lo que murmuraban a sus espaldas, lo que sus poderes hicieran, o inclusive lo que su semblante enojado mostrara. Lo que demostraba de lo que estaban hechas las personas eran las acciones, y hasta la fecha; sin importar los medios, el chico solo había hecho cosas buenas.

Quizás fuera absurdo como lo aprovecho desde el comienzo para observarle a la distancia, como noto las cosas sutiles-el cómo sin necesidad de palabras, se expresaba en gestos, cómo sus ojos brillaban de determinación como ónices a la luz de la luna al pelear, el que a pese de sonreír tan poco, al hacerlo se veía más luminosos que cualquier amanecer que su padre pudiera hacer-como nunca había tenido una charla con él y aun así, podía saber que detrás de su ceño fruncido había un sollozo, como detrás de cada lucha con espada existía una razón para seguir viviendo sin importar que, el que detrás de palabras enojadas, había bondad.

Jamás se lo había confesado a nadie, porque era estúpido, pero el hijo de Hades había sido su amor platónico desde antes que pudiera notarlo.

El verlo luego de casi un año de que no apareciera por allá, casi le pareció una señal divina "No todo está perdido, aún pueden ganar". Tuvo el impulso de aprovechar el momento, si iba a morir al menos iba a confesársele-aunque Cecyl chillara y Lou Ellen se riera de él hasta que se congele el estigio-hasta uso una excusa pobre para tomar su mano; de no haber sentido el toque de sombras al tomarla y que Nico le recordó donde estaban, no quería saber hasta que limite llegaba su estupidez.

Aunque probablemente, el perdió toda su cordura cuando entro al campo de batalla; no es que haya hecho nada muy útil-aparte de apartar a seis romanos que Nico tuve que nockear y detener a los guerreros a punta de silbidos-no obstante, eso no justifica nada. Aun luego de que todo el shock de la guerra se fuera, no se explicaba de donde saco las agallas para meterse en medio de todo, como fue capaz de gritarle a Nico insinuaciones de que quiso ser amigo-y gracias a los dioses que se detuvo ahí antes de decir algo más vergonzoso-o como comprendió de forma tácita el plan de Nico.

No tenía idea de porque el dejo ir a Octavian en esa bola de fuego, o incluso como el centurión-que parecía cercano a él dado que Octavian parecía poder compartir su triunfo-estuvo tan tranquilo aun sabiendo lo que pasaría. Sea lo que fuera, confiaba en Nico; nunca le había dado razones para no hacerlo, si él lo dejo ir, tendría sus razones. Fue más tarde que ato cabos; no estaba seguro de como Nico término enterándose, pero lo dicho por Apolo se cumplió: fue recordado como el salvador de Roma, el semidiós le dejo marchar porque tenía que pasar, así de simple.

De cualquier forma, luego de todo lo que había pasado, solo algo le quedo claro: no permitas que pase lo que paso las otras veces. En tres ocasiones Nico se había ido antes de haber tenido oportunidad de hablarle, y por lo que dijo en la batalla el aún podía marcharse; no iba a dejar que el idiota se le fuera de las manos otra vez.

Fue un alivio cuando lo encontró hablando con Jason esa mañana, apenas había conseguido librarse un momento de enfermería y temió que hubiera sido muy tarde. Will no era de los que se alteraban, no era de los que exigían, él era relajado, tímido y entregado; pero por una vez quiso ser egoísta, quiso asegurarse de poder pasar más tiempo con Nico, incluso con una pequeña mentira-estaba seguro que si Nico no usaba su magia y no peleaba estaría bien, pero mantenerlo en enfermería al menos le garantizaría que no se le escaparía-que no fue tan necesaria porque se quedaría en el campamento.

Igualmente, Will sería un poco egoísta y aprovecharía cada momento que tuviera con Nico; sin importar cuanto lo alejara él sería su amigo, y con algo de suerte y ofrendas a Afrodita, quizás lograra decirle lo que sentía de una vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Cancér, cáncer para todos! :D –sí, se nota que tengo sueño, y que estoy nerviosa, malditos exámenes y tareas de química-

Hace ya tiempo que quería hacer más solangelo, se me ocurrió esto y si bien lo considero algo que es entre desastre nivel Chernobyl y "no puede ser taaaaan malo" sigo preguntándome porque publicar esto sabiéndolo; ¿honestamente? No estoy muy segura, quizás porque ya me harte de tener proyectos incompletos en mi carpeta, o porque prefiero ir yendo a tropezones con esta pareja que irme deteniendo, no tengo idea.

En fin, espero poder hacer más solangelo sin causar sangrado ocular, gracias por leer.

Lira.


End file.
